Whitmore Bludd
Whitmore Bludd was a Ginaz Swordmaster instructor, a brilliant architect, and a descendant of Porce Bludd, the altruistic nobleman during the Butlerian Jihad. History On Ginaz Bludd used his own personal wealth to construct a luxurious palace on his island on Ginaz, where he taught fencing (which had originated several millennia earlier, on Old Terra) to future Ginaz Swordmasters. He trained his students to fight with rapiers, insisting that they neither damage their fine clothing or hurt each other. Unlike the fencing of Old Terra, however, Bludd required his Swordmaster students to use sharpened rapiers, thus increasing the difficulty to obtaining a "touche" without damaging a person or his clothing. Hence, he strongly admonished Duncan Idaho after the latter broke the rules and fought like a "bar brawler" rather than a "true warrior". War of Assassins of 10,187 AG After the destruction of the Swordmaster school on Ginaz, Bludd entered the service of protecting House Ecaz, becoming the personal bodyguard of Ilesa Ecaz, the daughter of Archduke Armand Ecaz. In 10,187 AG, the Ecaz family traveled to Cala City on Caladan, for Ilesa to marry Duke Leto Atreides. During the beginning of the wedding ceremony, hexagonal blades began to spin forth from decoration flower pots. The blades struck members of the Ecaz and Atreides families - Armand had an arm chopped off, and as a blade glided toward Ilesa, Bludd hesistated an instant too long, thereby failing to prevent it from severing Ilesa's jugular. Even though Bludd's best friend and compatriot Rivvy Dinari had sacrificed his life, and saved the life of the Archduke, Bludd watched helplessly as Ilesa died from her wound. Bludd spent the rest of the War of Assassins of 10,187 AG in grief, as he realized his great failure as a personal Ginaz Swordmaster. Afterwards, as a bodyguard, Bludd continued serving House Ecaz for the next few years. Muad'Dib's Empire A year after Paul Atreides became Emperor, Bludd arrived on Arrakis, on behalf of Archduke Armand Ecaz. Paul put the Swordmaster to build him his Grand Palace to be greater than anything in the Corrino Imperium. Bludd was glad for the opportunity to build something that will put his name in the history books. Korba, Paul's head Fedaykin, was also put in charge of the project. Despite their different views on architecture (Bludd was more interested in artistry and grandeur, while Korba wanted the palace to have enormous religious significance), they ultimately succeeded in creating a gigantic and magnificent palace for Muad'Dib. During this time, Bludd became disillusioned with his role in the universe. He realized that he would not be anything more than a footnote in history, while his friend Rivvy Dinari would always be remembered as a hero who gave his life to save Archduke Ecaz. In order to make a name for himself, he secretly installed several dozen modified hunter-seekers in Paul's new audience chamber. This new hunter-seeker design of Ixian origin could be programmed to attack specific targets, as opposed to the old design which required an operator. They also featured additional poison needles on the sides in order to prevent people from grabbing them. Furthermore, each hunter-seeker carried a different poison, as Bludd knew of Paul's Bene Gesserit ability to neutralize poisons. Additionally, he installed a bomb in Paul's throne. During the Great Surrender ceremony, when representatives of most Houses were present in the great audience chamber, Bludd activated the hunter-seekers. As soon as the attack started, he rushed to defend Paul and Princess Irulan, intending to give his life defending the Emperor and his wife. However, to his dismay, Paul proved himself perfectly capable of defending himself, as well as Chani, using his body to metabolize the various toxins in the hunter-seekers, while smashing the automated weapons. When all hunter-seekers were destroyed, Paul ordered a full investigation, seeing dozens of dead bodies of representatives, including Irulan's sister Rugi. Bludd was hit with a hunter-seeker but survived due to the medics quickly administering the antidote (thanks to Paul listing all the poisons he identified). Dozens of suspects were interrogated by Korba's zealous security forces, many of which did not survive the questioning. Korba himself was a suspect until Paul sensed that he spoke the truth. When it came Bludd's turn, he did not even bother to deny the accusations. Korba's men stripped him and thoroughly searched his person for any concealed weapons, including ripping out his nails. When brought before Paul, Bludd admitted that he set up the assassination attempt in order to heroically die thwarting it, thus earning himself a place in history. Even though he failed, Bludd still mused that, at least, his name will live on in infamy. Paul angrily suggests that he may order his name stricken from all history, just like House Tantor after the destruction of Salusa Secundus, to which Bludd replied that Paul respects history too much to let that happen. On the day of his execution, Bludd, along with ten of his "accomplices" (scapegoats and political enemies of Korba, set up with falsified evidence, in order to placate the masses), was taken out in front of the palace, before an angry crowd. Paul then let the crowd have their vengeance by ripping the assassins limb from limb, ending Whitmore Bludd's life. Appearances *''Dune: House Harkonnen'' *''Paul of Dune'' Bludd, Whitmore Category:House Ecaz Category:Prelude to Dune Category:Heroes of Dune